All I Want for Christmas is You
by NinjagoGeek4EVER
Summary: Excitement is in the air as everyone is getting ready for the Christmas dance. The real question is who's going with who? (Highschool AU. Contains OCs. One-shot.)(Jaya, Pixane, Kailor, Lloyrumi, and ColexOC)(This is not my best work, but whatever)


**A/N: Merry Christmas! Happy** **Hanukkah** **! Happy whatever else you guys may celebrate! Here's a special holiday one-shot that also serves as a special announcement. If you're curious about that, see the author's note below the story.**

* * *

"Okay, so we have dresses, shoes, makeup, and other various necessities," Pixal said, reading the list she and her best friends has come up with for the Ninjago High School Christmas Dance. "All that's left is to do is to find dates to the dance."

"I assume you don't want to go with Cryptor," Skylor stated. The other girl cringed. The others nodded. "Zane's your dream boyfriend, right?" the redhead asked. Pixal nodded.

Cryptor was well-known for being a jerk. He seemed to have the hots for poor Pixal, who everyone in her friend group knew she liked Zane.

"You want my brother," Nya stated as-a-matter-of-factly. Skylor nodded sheepishly.

Skylor was the one person every girl wanted to be. Cheerleader, cute, popular, funny, etc. She had been asked out by no less than sixteen boys, but Kai was the one she wanted.

"You want to go with Jay," Harumi said, smugly. Nya shoved her playfully.

Nya was known for being a tomboy. She had a "don't mess with me" aura and attitude. About five boys are crushing on her, but she knew that Jay was the only one for her.

"You have the hots for Lloyd," Alicia said. The white-haired girl blushed and looked down.

Harumi seemed kind at first glance, but everyone who knew her knew not to get on her bad side. When upset, Harumi was scary. It was the first thing anyone told the freshmen. Despite all that, she still hoped to get asked out by Lloyd.

"And you like Cole," Pixal finished, smiling at Alicia. The blonde chuckled shyly.

Alicia was a tomboy, no question about it. Everyone who met her or her brother, the pair everyone said were two of a kind, said that the best idea was to avoid saying anything one might regret. About fifteen boys had a crush on her, but the one _she_ had a crush on was Cole.

"Hey, ladies." The five girls turned to see Nathaniel standing behind them. "For the last time _no_ ," Nya said, firmly.

Nathaniel was a weird kid. His family was extremely rich, so he always got everything he wanted, except a date with Nya, that is. He also insisted everyone call him "Nadakan," for some odd reason.

" _Get_ _ **away**_ _from my sister_!" The girls turned again. This time to see Kai, Nya's older brother, storming towards them. Nathaniel looked genuinely frightened. First rule of the Smith siblings: _no one_ flirts with Nya without Kai's permission.

"H-hey Kai," Nathaniel said, attempting to sound casual. "Nice weather, huh?" Kai grabbed the other boy's coller. "I better not catch you anywhere near my sister again, you hear?" Nathaniel nodded and Kai shoved him to the ground. The other boy ran off.

"Hey girls." The five turned yet again to see Kai's best friends, their crushes, running towards them. "Hey boys," Nya greeted, nudging Skylor with her elbow. "What are you boys doing here?"

"Oh, we're just picking out our suits for the dance," Cole replied, coolly. "What about you girls?" "We're choosing our dresses for the dance," Alicia replied with a slight giggle. Cole blushed slightly.

"Well, I guess we'll see you girls tomorrow," Zane said, calmly. "See you," Pixal giggled.

The boys went on their way, and all five girls sighed. "Did you see Cole blush?" Alicia asked, eagerly. "And the way Kai greeted me," Skylor added. "The way Jay looked at me," Nya sighed, happily.

The girls continued their shopping, happily contemplating about the dance.

* * *

"What were we _thinking_?!" Lloyd yelled, once the girls were out of earshot. "What are the odds that they really like us back? There are dozens of other boys they could choose from. Why would they want us?"

The other boys nodded. "But did you hear the way they were giggling?" Cole asked. "Don't girls giggle when they flirt?" "Cole has a point," Kai agreed. "Still, Lloyd also has a point," Jay reminded them. "Both sides are correct," Zane told them. "It's just as likely that they like us that they don't."

Nothing more was said on the subject.

* * *

The night before the dance, both the boys and the girls were sleeping over at the Smith sibling's house. The girls were squealing rather loudly.

"Is this what happens when _all_ girls are asked out by their crushes?" Cole asked, covering his ears. "I'm not sure," Kai answered, pulling out a ten-pack of earplugs.

Earlier that day, the boys had each asked the girls out. Jay asked Nya, Zane asked Pixal, Lloyd asked Harumi, and so on.

"Why did we even suggest a sleepover at your house?!" Lloyd yelled over the girls. The other boys shrugged.

* * *

" _I still can't believe this_!" Alicia squealed. "They asked _us_ out! _Us_ of all people!" "We know, Alicia," Pixal said, calmly. "There is absolutely no reason to screech." The other girls nodded in unison. "Sorry," Alicia said. "I'm just really excited." "We are too, believe us," Nya replied with a smirk.

* * *

The next night, at the long-awaited dance, the five couples walked in to the beautifully decorated gym. They were a little early, so they mostly stood by the refreshments table and chatted. Right before the dancing was to start, someone announced over the loudspeaker, "Lieson twins, we know it was you two who put the first two songs as 'Frosty the Snowman' and 'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer!'"

All eyes turned to the two twins as they burst into laughter. "Merry Christmas from the school pranksters!" they called in unison. Their dates- Cole and Toxita, or Tox, as everyone called her- hid behind their hands. "It's gonna be a long night," Cole muttered. The others nodded and chuckled.

After the first two songs on the list were taken off, the dance went as smoothly as everyone had planned. The end of the last song came, and the five couples had gone back to the Smith's house to talk about the night.

"Did you see Cryptor standing next to the refreshments, sulking?" Jay asked eagerly. "No," Skylor answered. "I was too busy watching Nathaniel sulk by the stage." "You guys should've seen Alex in the corner of the gym," Harumi added. "Almost makes me sorry for him." "Can we all agree that we just had the best night ever?" Pixal asked, happily. Everyone nodded.

"You're thinking," Nya said to Alicia. All eyes turned to the girl in the cream dress. "I just wonder what those people who don't stand a chance with us girls at all will think when they found what I left for them in their lockers tomorrow morning," she replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Now I'm wondering what she left. Alicia, you prankster!**

 **Now, for the very special announcement.**

 **On December 19, 2017, the Lego Ninjago Movie was released on Blu-Ray and DVD. My brother convinced my parents to buy it, but I didn't really feel like watching it until the next day, when I was sick home from school. I was first introduced to the TV show under the same name when I saw the preview for season eight. I then saw the first five seasons on Netflix, and then seasons six through eight on YouTube.**

 **In short, today marks my first full year as a Ninjago fan. That may not sound impressive to you fans who have been around since 2011, but I consider it a big deal.**

 **Merry Christmas, happy** **Hanukkah, and happy whatever else you may celebrate**


End file.
